Synthesis and evaluation of steroid analogs intended to produce cytotoxic effects selectively on the prostate. These compounds are designed as specific alkylating agents of enzymes involved in androgen biosynthesis and androgen action (eg. prostatic delta 4-3-ketosteroid 5 alpha-oxidoreductase). Compounds will be evaluated by effects on prostatic growth by studies of prostatic delta 4-3-ketosteroid 5 alpha-oxidoreductase activity and measurement of DNA synthesis in rat sex accessory tissue.